Better Late Than Never
by GreyFireRage
Summary: It's high time Gray 'actively' listened to the voice. As annoying as it is, it is quite right (Of course, I am.)
1. Of Plays and Rainy Days

**A/N: Hiro Mashima owns everything except my obsession with Gruvia.**

* * *

**Of Plays and Rainy Days**

Gray sighed as it thundered for the hundredth time that day. The rain was not going to let up and the strong wind meant that most train would not be taking off for any place. This meant that he had to postpone his mission for another day. He looked around the guild hall. Natsu, Lucy and Happy had gone on a mission three days ago. Gray would never say it out loud but he missed his loud-mouth guildmate.

Erza had been on another mission, in secrecy, with Jellal and Meredy. She had told him that it would take her about a month to finish the mission. Meredy had slipped up and he knew that she was planning to take a break for two of those weeks with Jellal. Laxus and Gajeel had gone on a mission, the two having become unusually good friends, leaving the rest of the Thunder God Tribe as well as Levy quite devastated.

As Mirajane handed him his glass of beer, he scanned the room for one more person. Except Levy, whose nose was nearly driven into the book she was reading, there wasn't another blunette of the guild.

"Searching for someone?" Mira smiled as she wiped the bar.

Gray raised his brow. "Why do you ask?"

The woman shrugged a sly smile on her face. "Just thought you'd want to know where she was at."

Gray narrowed his eyes. Was it obvious that he was looking for her? He said nothing as he took a gulp of his beer.

Mira said nothing more and went about cleaning the bar and fixing drinks for other people. Gray sat at the bar, trying not to be overtly curious about her whereabouts. She was a free individual, allowed to be wherever she wanted. Why should he care where she was? But then again, the rain was pouring down harder than before. Gray shook his head. He knew her rain and this was definitely Mother Nature's doing. Maybe she doesn't like that it's raining so bad. He could be sure that she would be holed up somewhere in her apartment, cursing every curse under the sun. But, she had never really used swears… does she even know swears?

"…Lyon asked her. I think she said yes…"

Gray snapped out of his thoughts. So much for not caring about where she was and what she does… Mira and Lisanna were giggling.

"What?" Gray asked, eyeing the two sisters.

Mira quickly hushed Lisanna before she could say anything, causing Gray to be suspicious.

"It's nothing." She said with a smile, pushing Lisanna out of the bar.

Gray shrugged and finished his beer. "I am done, Mira."

Mirajane took his finished glass and pointed for a refill. Gray considered it, but then shook his head. "Nah, I'd better head home. I have nothing to do here today."

The woman merely nodded, the sly smile still on her face. Gray, getting annoyed, asked: "Is there anything I need to know?"

"Oh… nothing _you'd _want to know…" She went on humming a tune and cleaning his finished glass.

Gray sighed. Now he needed to know. Or else it would eat away his sleep.

"And why wouldn't I want to know?"

"Because it has nothing to do with you."

"Then why are you giving me that sick smile?"

Mira faked innocence. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, come on, Mira!" Gray stood up, frustrated that the woman went on humming a tune with a wicked smile. "Fine, I'll just ask Lisanna."

When he got no response from the white-haired woman, he walked to her sister. "Oye, Lisanna, what was it that the two of you were giggling about?"

Lisanna, a bit shocked at Gray's question, moved to look at her sister at the bar. Mira was smiling at her, the same wicked one. Lisanna shook her head. She didn't understand how her sister's twisted mind worked in this area. "It was nothing really."

Gray rubbed his face. "Come on! Your sister is up to something, isn't she?" He narrowed his eyes at the younger Strauss sister who sweat-dropped at the question. After all, when is she not?

"Well, if you really need to know…" Lisanna looked at her sister one more time. Mirajane was still looking at the two, and you could almost see the excitement in her eyes. She really wanted to see how this panned out. Lisanna shook her head. "Well, I was talking to Juvia in the morning…"

Gray narrowed his eyes as he could feel the anticipatory eyes of Mira on him. Of course, it had to do with Juvia. What exactly was Mira planning? Will it explain why Juvia wasn't at the guild? But why did he care? He didn't, it was just an observation- just like he observed that Natsu, Lucy, Erza weren't there, and Levy was focused on eating her book and…

"… Lyon is taking her off to watch that play she had been…"

"What?"

Lisanna blinked. She had talked for so long, wondering why he hadn't interrupted her way before. Gray had confusion written on his face. He wasn't sure what he had heard. Maybe he had misheard her. Maybe he was talking about John, and whoever he was, was taking Cana to a play. But that didn't sound right… Cana wasn't a play-type girl. She was more about clubs and parties. Even Lucy and Levy weren't so much of a play person. He knew Levy only liked comedic musicals, having brought her two tickets for one for her birthday last year. And plays were too high- fashioned, one that only suited…

"…What?"

Lisanna groaned. "Gray, I've repeated myself all over again. Arghhh! Lyon asked Juvia out, she said yes. The two are on a date, or at least that is what Mira-nee hopes." She mumbled the last part out.

And just like that Gray's mouth fell open. Nope, he heard wrong. There is no way in hell…_She is a free individual who can do whatever the fuck she wants. _"Shuttap!"

Lisanna looked at his funny. "What?"

The ice-mage shook his head, trying to clear out his head. No thinking. Stop it. "What do you mean Lyon asked who?"

Now the younger Strauss could see her sister holding back a giggle. Mira looked very pleased. "Juvia, Gray, Juvia. Remember her? Blunette, big eyes, curvaceous body, deeply in love with you, our very own water mage, you nakama…?"

Gray ignored (_tried to cause she is a free individual who can…_) the 'in-love' part. He was still unsure if he had heard "Juvia" (_not unsure__… he heard it loud and clear… he hear Lyon and Ju-_).

"What do you mean?"

Either he was stupid or Mira was right on mark. Lisanna had to give it to her sister, she knew the worst of the mind-games. "I mean that the two of them, _Lyon and Juvia, _are out to watch a play… like a _date._" And before he could say anything, Lisanna added, "I need to get back to work. Hope you have an umbrella, it's raining pretty hard outside. Bye, Gray!"

Gray stood there, a bit shocked, surprised, and a flood of emotions he couldn't name (_yes, he can… they are anger, hurt, the best of all, jealousy… hehehe)_. He looked at Mira, who simply shrugged her shoulder, as if to say, told you.

* * *

**There you have it! The first chapter, yay!**

**Please provide reviews so I can post a better chapter next week! **

**xoxo**


	2. Of Stalker becoming the Stalkee

**A/N: ****I own nothing and except the voice in Gray's head.**

* * *

**Of Stalker becoming the Stalkee**

Gray assured himself that this was simply for the safety of his nakama and nothing else. After all, what could it be? _(hmm… jealous? Nosy? Insecure? Anxious? Desperate? The words can go on, really.)_

He tried to hide himself in the dark alley for some shade against the rain. It did him no good but that is what he gets for not getting an umbrella. (_Never had to. She always has one… or somehow she appears with one…)_

Scoffing at himself, he started tapping his feet, anxiously. His fear was that that _Lyon _was up to no good and poor Juvia was too nice to say no _(or she just absolutely wants him), _or she really wanted to go to that play _(you want to know why she didn't ask you)._

"No."

Realizing that there was no one else in the dark alley except him, he let out a string of curses. The play would take another twenty minutes to end if the information he got from Lisanna was correct.

The rain was letting down a bit, still drizzling with mild thunder. Gray missed the comfort of being naked in his apartment on his couch, maybe catching a nap or something before dinner. And then Juvia would knock on his door, and pester him to go to dinner with her, or she would've cooked something and brought it over. And he would have acted reluctant while being inwardly grateful for the food because his diet only consists of fired food and beer. And then her eyes would just light up when he said yes or invited her in. And damn, she had beautiful eyes. Sometimes though, she looked like a lost puppy. There was this one time, when Gajeel was nowhere to be found because somehow he had become best of friends with Laxus. And apparently he had promised to go out on this job with her. But he was nowhere to be found and she looked extremely sad. So Gray, because he is a gentleman and a very good nakama, asked her if she wanted to go with him. And she just looked at him, all lost, with those beautiful big doe eyes and a slight frown and-

_(Oh geez, get a grip. I know how smitten you are. I do not need you to re-think all that.)_

Gray rolled his eyes. The theater's door opened right at the moment. Slowly people started walking out. The ice-mage kept a good eye on the door, waiting for those blue locks to pop up next to that white hair-

"What the hell!"

Gray witnessed Juvia's lips touch Lyon's cheek. They seemed to be talking and, god dammit! Why is he touching her so much? _(She doesn't look uncomfortable… I see, she looks like she is enj-)_

"Don't finish that thought." _(I am your thought, genius.)_

He had half the mind to walk up to the two _(couple) _and demand and answer _(Oh, tough! What are you gonna ask? How dare you do this to my nimble, timid, fragile heart? Or maybe, how could you not wait on me, like forevaa….)_

The two _(couple) _walked down the stairs, and why do they walk hand in hand? Gray felt funny. Maybe he wanted to puke or something. _(Sure, he has a nimble, fragile stomach after all…)_Against his own better judgment, he started walking towards the two. He had no idea what he was going to say or do. Surely, he would improvise.

"Gray-sama?"

Gray was quite the fast walker when he was thinking. Without realizing it, he was upfront Juvia and Lyon. One of them had a surprised look, the other obviously annoyed- no need to name who's who.

Lyon was holding an umbrella over their heads, although the rain was just a little drizzle now. He quickly freed his other hand from Juvia's only to wrap it around her waist, albeit lightly. His annoyance quickly turned into a smug smile once he saw the irritated look on Gray's face. Juvia, on the other hand, jumped a bit when Lyon's hand touched her waist but did not really protest. She still gave Gray a look of surprise. She had thought he was off on a mission.

"What is Gray-sama doing here?" She asked softly.

Gray snapped his eyes off Lyon's hand around her waist and his irritation increased a bit when Juvia did not react to it. _(What's she supposed to do? Jump away?)_

"Yes." He hissed. Both Juvia and Lyon raised a brow, one worried.

"I mean, yeah. I was just walking around. Didn't have much to do." _(Smooth, real smooth.)_

Juvia tilted her head a little to the side with a confused frown. Before she could ask anything, Lyon stepped in.

"Well, if you don't mind, little brother, Juvia-chan and I have a dinner reservation to get to. So, excuse us."

Dinner… reservation… _(ohhhh, what you gonna do now?)_. "Dinner reservation?"

Gray realized his voice was a little confused _(nope, not little. Add in a little hurt and sad and path-) _He ignored the voice. Of he was confused. But that's only because this is Juvia. She does not do dinner reservations with Lyon. I mean_, this is Juvia_.

Juvia narrowed her eyes. "Yes, this is Juvia. And she thinks she can do dinner reservations with whoever she wants."

The man's eyes went wide, realizing he had spoken out loud. Juvia had a questioning look but it was clear that his tone had offended her.

"I didn't mean that-" But before he could finish, Lyon stepped in.

"Forget about him Juvia-chan. We should really be going if we want to make that reservation."

Gray swore in his head _(remember to not speak everything you think, man… that's dumb) _as Lyon had a smug look on his face. When he tried to speak, Juvia cut him off.

"Yes, Lyon-san. We should get going." Then turning to Gray, who looked quite confused, Juvia gave a small smile. "Go home safely, Gray-sama. Good night."

Gray stood there, on his spot, as the rain started drizzling again. Juvia, the Juvia Lockser, the woman who has been pinning over him (_since the moment you touched her boob)_, the woman who never ignored him or told him to "go home safely" without following him had just ditched him in the middle of the road to have dinner with his sworn enemy brother _(ahhhahaha, the stubborn becomes the stalker and the stalker moves on… classic Fullbuster movie.)_

* * *

**And doneeee! The second chapter. I think (yes, I am unsure..) that I'll have 3 to 5 more chapter next. And I think I will take a lot of time to post them... hehe.**

**Thank you to nik09, glodendlowingsnowdemon, Star 197, 9, FbFlame94 and the mysterious Guest for your reviews on the previous chapter! I hope I haven't disappointed you with the late post ;D**

**xoxo**


End file.
